clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Island
:Not to be confused with the island of the original Club Penguin. :For Club Penguin Island's domain, see ClubPenguinIsland.com. 'Club Penguin Island' (formerly referred to as '''Project: Super Secret' until November 2016) is a massively multiplayer online role-playing game that was released worldwide on March 29, 2017. It is available on the App Store, Google Play Store, PC, and Mac. History Pre-beta ("Project: Super Secret") Club Penguin Island was first mentioned in 2014 under the codename Project: Super Secret by Spike Hike and described as the "next big thing for CP and beyond". Many sneak peek videos and pictures were released pertaining to the project, beginning in June 2015. Pre-registration On November 17, 2016, Project: Super Secret was officially revealed by Megg on the What's New BlogProject: Super Secret... Revealed! and the official website for Club Penguin Island was released. Here, players could pre-register their usernames for when the new game was released. Pre-registering yielded a Beta Hat, a set of six emojis, and 100 coins. Additionally, players had the option of connecting their Club Penguin usernames for use in Club Penguin Island. If this was done, pre-registering would also yield an Alumni Jacket, with a number on the back displaying how many years the connected Club Penguin account has existed. According to issue 564 of the Club Penguin Times, the pre-registration period would end on February 15, 2017. However, issue 565 stated that it would end on February 16, 2017, instead. The pre-registration period was extended and ended on March 29, 2017, a day after the one informed by the post of the 7th episode of Island Insider, on the What's New Blog.Island Insider: Episode 7 Beta Starting on November 18, 2016, selected players received invitations for the closed beta via email, which was only available to be played on iOS devices. On December 6, 2016, the beta test period came to an end, and all players who were part of it were able to keep their progress in the final game.Club Penguin Island Closed Beta Q&A Geo-beta Release in Australia and New Zealand According to a blog post from December 8, 2016 on the What's New Blog,Club Penguin Island: Coming Soon to Australia and New Zealand! the game would be "coming soon to Australia and New Zealand" for iOS and Android devices. The game was later released in Australia and New Zealand on December 15, 2016.Club Penguin Island: Now Available in Australia and New Zealand! Release in Canada The game was released in Canada on January 13, 2017, exclusively for iOS devices. It was formally announced on the same day on the What's New Blog.Club Penguin Island Geo-Beta: Now Available in Canada! Worldwide release The game would be released worldwide for both iOS and Android devices in March 2017, as announced by a blog post from January 27, 2017, on the What's New Blog.ANNOUNCEMENT: Club Penguin Island Worldwide Launch Date The game was released on March 29, 2017. Official press release New, fully-upgraded Club Penguin experience ushers in the next chapter for the popular virtual world for kids GLENDALE, Calif., March 30, 2017 – Disney today is launching an all-new Club Penguin experience, Club Penguin Island, for mobile devices. The new app features an updated, modern take on Club Penguin, which has been a leading online kids entertainment destination for the past 11 years. Developed especially for mobile, Club Penguin Island brings together many of the best elements from the legacy Club Penguin product with new design and features. “Club Penguin has been a favorite online destination for millions of kids for more than a decade, and Club Penguin Island was designed for the next generation of players who have grown up on mobile devices,” said Kyle Laughlin, SVP, Disney Consumer Products and Interactive Media, Apps and Games. “The new experience offers players the fun and social elements we know kids love, while maintaining the safety features parents have come to trust.” Club Penguin Island is a subscription-based app that provides fans with engaging and immersive gameplay, and opportunities for self-expression, staying true to the core gameplay pillars found in Club Penguin. Players can join a thriving community, embark on island quests, earn special rewards, and take on daily challenges to level up their penguins. In addition, Club Penguin Island maintains a strong commitment to providing a secure environment for kids, with a new safety moderation system that includes a chat filter. The updated chat function features unique emojis and 3D animations, and personal expression is easier than ever with a fashion-forward penguin customization system. Players will also have access to familiar reporting tools, which lets them self-moderate the community. There will be no shortage of things to do on the island – be it hitting the stage, diving for gems or sharing stinky cheese with friends. Club Penguin Island is available now for free download, with an option to purchase a $4.99 monthly recurring membership subscription, starting today on the Apple App Store and Google Play. Users can try Club Penguin Island with a seven-day free trial. The launch trailer can be viewed below and assets can be downloaded from our press site.Club Penguin Island launches for mobile Desktop release On November 13, 2017, it was announced in a livestream on the official Facebook page of the gameThe livestream on the official Facebook page and later on the Island News BlogClub Penguin Island for PC and Mac! that a desktop version of Club Penguin Island and the 1.8.0 update would be released on the same day. The desktop version would be initially an open beta, and players would be able to report bugs on the Island News Blog to prepare it for a full release at a later date. The game became available to download on November 30, 2017Windows PC & Mac are LIVE! and is cross-platform, meaning accounts are usable on both desktop and mobile versions, like the original desktop Club Penguin with the Club Penguin App. Features Clothing A key feature in Club Penguin Island is the ability to create custom clothing items using a feature called Clothing Customizer, by using a blueprint as a base and fabrics and/or decals as optional design elements. Catalogs Catalogs are a feature that allows members to sell their clothing and buy clothing submitted by other players. Each day, there is a different type of catalog, with a theme. The theme of the catalog determines which blueprints, fabrics, and decals can be used. The theme resets at midnight in Penguin Standard Time. Catalogs can be accessed from the closet of the Clothing Customizer. Penguin Level Penguin Level is a measurement of player progress that can be earned by completing Adventures and Daily Challenges, mentioned below. Every time a player reaches a new level, they receive a reward in the form of a pack, containing various items, such as emojis or blueprints. All rewards in these packs require membership to use. Adventures Some characters offer the player adventures to complete, which always reward coins and large amounts of XP for completing them. Currently, Aunt Arctic offers 15 adventures and Rockhopper offers 10. A membership is required for all adventures except Aunt Arctic's first, "Ep. 1 - Leaky Landing", which is the introduction to the game. All adventures, except for Leaky Landing, can be replayed after originally completed, but no reward will be given. Daily Challenges Daily Challenges are tasks available every 24 hours (refreshing at midnight in PST) that the player can complete to earn coins and XP. There are always four different challenges available each day. There are two types of challenges: "solo", which can be completed by one player alone, and "community", which requires actions from other players as well. All four challenges are always available to be completed by members; the amount available to non-members varies each day, but there will always be at least one available. Party Supplies Party Supplies are consumable items that can be bought at shops by members (either at the Welcome Shop, Disney Shop, Foodtrekker, SS Convenience, Deep Sea Shop, Snowmelt Shop, or Franky's), and can be used, each with varying effects. Party Games Party Games are mini-games that can be played with multiple people. All current party games yield coins and XP to participants, although players that win gain more than players that lose. These games can be played by buying special party supplies at any shop, which are then stored in a unique party games inventory. Gear Gear is a type of item that members can use to perform various actions. Gear that is obtained through leveling-up or adventures is portable and can be used anywhere on the island. There is also gear that can be found in certain locations and can be used even if the player hasn't obtained it yet. Tubes Tubes are a mode of transportation that can only be used by members. While riding a tube, the player slides along the ground and on top of water. Tubes are affected by friction, and moving quickly or down a slope causes the tube to slide at high speed. Collectibles Scattered throughout the island are collectible items that can be exchanged for coins at the Beacon Boardwalk. Each collectible has a certain coin exchange rate, location where they are available, amount available per area, and respawn time after collecting. Locations Beacon Boardwalk *Water Slide *Fishing *Change Rooms *The Migrator *Tilt-o-Tube *Cloud Coconut Cove *Zipline *Waterfall *Ruins (adventure-only) *Iceberg Base (adventure-only) The Sea Caves *Race Course *Party Submarine *Throne Room *Crab Den *Glow Grotto Mt. Blizzard *Crate Co. *Tube Smithy *Gary's Lab *Runoff Rapids *Campsite *Track stands *Rescue hut *Climbing wall *Trampoline 3000 *Race start lines **Summit Plummet **Snow Stormer *CPSN *Mt. Blizzard Summit (adventure-only) Island Central *Team Dance Battle *Igloos & Interiors *Igloo Trams *Franky's Characters *Rockhopper *Cadence *Fluffy the Fish *Rory Elite Penguin Force *Aunt Arctic *Gary the Gadget Guy *Jet Pack Guy *Dot *Rookie Antagonists *Herbert P. Bear *Klutzy *Shellbeard *Treasure Chests Shops *Welcome Shop *Disney Shop *Foodtrekker *SS Convenience *Deep Sea Shop *Snowmelt Shop *Franky's *Halloween shop (Halloween 2017 only) *Igloos & Interiors *Holiday Shop (Holiday Party 2017 only) Actions and communication Quick Chat Quick Chat is a feature that allows players to quickly communicate through using pre-defined phrases, as well as emojis. There are two different kinds of pre-defined phrases. The first kind are always available to use everywhere in the game, and are also accompanied by an animation that the player's penguin performs while the phrase is being said. The second kind are unique messages that are relative to the surroundings of the player's current location, but these do not produce an animation. Emojis Emojis are faces and symbols that can be used to communicate with other players as well as help complete adventures and daily challenges. Emojis are divided into several sets, with each set requiring the player to unlock them before they can be used. Emojis can be accessed from either the Quick Chat menu or regular chat. The player may also use multiple emojis at a time per chat bubble, unlike in Club Penguin. Friends Players can send other players friend requests to add each other to their friends list. To confirm a friend request, the invited player must select the orange check mark box next to the requesting player's username. A friend request can be sent by selecting the 'add friend' button on another player's player card. Besides tapping on a player's penguin in-game to pull up their player card in order to send a friend request, there is a search bar in the friends list that allows you to search for any player by their username. Other Loading screen messages While the game is loading, there is a screen that shows a tour guide emoji and above it, one of the following messages. Messages appear for several seconds before changing to a different one, and which message appears is completely random. Marketing screen messages As of the 1.5.0 update, when the game loads after first logging in, there is a screen that displays an advertisement for a new or upcoming feature, or an ongoing event. The advertisement displayed is determined by the date, and if none of these screens is currently appearing, standard loading screen messages appear instead. It also contains one to three messages, which it will cycle through every several seconds. |} First load messages When the app (mobile) or launcher (desktop) is opened for the first time, various messages are displayed in a random order while the game is setting up. Worlds Worlds are identical copies of the game that are used to hold many players at once. When the player logs into Club Penguin Island, they are automatically placed in the first emptier server, in alphabetical order. The world the player is in can be changed in the options menu of the game. Worlds are similar to Servers in the original Club Penguin game. Since the game's 1.4.0 update, worlds show a population meter (in the form of five dots; the higher the population, the more dots will be green). Additionally, the language of the game can be changed from a button above the list of worlds. *The world Igloo (and its other language counterparts) is a special case: it cannot be selected from the world list, and can only be visited when going to an igloo. If the player leaves the igloo they are in, they will go back to the previous world they were on. Color In Club Penguin Island, players can have their penguin be one of sixteen different colors. All are accessible through the game's menu, and can be changed at will. Versions iOS :Requires iOS 8.0 or later. Compatible with iPhone, iPad, and iPod touch. |} Android :Requires Android 4.4 or later. :Note: File size does not include size of OBB (APK expansion file). |} Desktop :Minimum requirements: Windows 7 (Windows)/Snow Leopard (Mac) or later, Intel Core 2 Duo T7500 @ 2.20 GHz, 4 GB RAM, NVIDIA Quadro FX 570M, Internet connection, 5 GB hard drive space, and DirectX 10. |} Trivia *Items, coins and puffles were not transferable from the original Club Penguin. Therefore, players are able to get new emojis, clothes and items in the new game.What can I bring with me from Club Penguin? *Originally, five servers (worlds) could be accessed in the game, which are: Avalanche, Blizzard, Coconut, Iceberg, and Snowball. **After the update of version 1.0.1, the world Snowball was removed and 16 more worlds became available, totaling a number of 20 worlds. *In the game files, it reads "Club Penguin Remix". *Even though a lime green colored Smile Face emoji constantly appears in promotional images, on the initial Disney logo screen, as the favicon of the official website, and even as the icon of the Desktop version of the game, it is not available for players. *To raise awareness for the app, a party called Club Penguin Island Party was hosted in Club Penguin. Gallery Music Names in other languages ''Club Penguin Island'' Project: Super Secret References External links *Official Website *On iTunes *On Google Play *Disney UK page Category:Apps Category:Club Penguin Island Category:2016 Category:2017